The Dating Game
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Lightning asks out Jo and she goes to Brick to let him know that she thinks Lightning has lost his mind. Has he? Will Brick step up to compete for Lightning for his lady? Who will Jo chose? A Joning/Jock story. Make sure you review if you want more, and quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.**_  
_

_Ok, after the good response on my Joning story, I decided to write more._

_But this may well be a multi-chapter Jock/Joning story...  
_

_Most popular pair wins out.  
_

_So let me know what you want...  
_

* * *

_.  
_

* * *

**The Dating Game  
**

.**  
**

* * *

"Hey Pretty Lady." Lightning greeted. Him making up for his mistake in the fourth season was starting to get really annoying to Jo.

"I forgive you for being a shallow dimwit all last season." Jo growled at him. "Now just stop calling me that." It got on her nerves because it almost made her blush and Jo did not _ever_ want to be caught blushing.

"Na-uh. Lightning thinks you're plenty pretty... now that he knows you're not a dude."

She pointed a finger in his chest. "I'm not pretty Jockstrap. I'm practical. Useful. Besides I can see through you, you never showed any interest before."

"Because I thought you were a dude!" Lightning was glad that Jo said she was a girl, he was starting to suspect he was gay. And he did NOT want to be gay (his dad would disown him... well, no more than he did for losing Total Drama).

"And there's something seriously wrong with your eyes. So why should I believe that you think I'm pretty?"

"Because Lightning wants to ask you to be my Sha-girlfriend. Sha-yeah!"

"You..." Her eyes narrowed. "Who put you up to this?"

"Is it too much to believe that the Lightning is sick of dating cheerleaders?"

"What? Yes!" She spluttered. "You are such an idiot."

"So was that a sha-yes?"

Jo had never been asked out before. She never expected it to happen, least of all with Lightning. She always expected he was out of her league. He was a moron but he was almost as tough as she was. And he had a nice body - not that she'd tell anyone.

"Whatever game you're playing, I'm not playing." She stabbed him once more with a finger to the chest and walked off.

"Lightning's not playing no game. He is one hundred percent serious." He had to call after her however because she was moving fast.

Sha-great.

* * *

.

* * *

_So? Continue?__  
_

_Pair Jock or Joning__?_**_  
_**

**Tell me!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.**_  
_

_So far Jock is the most popular...  
_

_But we'll see how Lightning reacts to THIS development.  
_

_BTW. I'm still looking for more people to RP with on Tumblr.  
_

_If you muse a character sign up a blog!  
_

_And go annoy /biggerbadderscotter  
_

* * *

_.  
_

* * *

**The Dating Game  
**

.**  
**

* * *

"Lightning has gone bonkers." Jo told Brick later on when she met him outside in the woods.

"Gone?" Brick scratched his head confused. "Did he catch multiple personality disorder from Mike? Because I heard that was something you can catch."

"No it's not Corporal Dipstick." She told him bluntly. "No. Lightning did something highly moronic even for him. He's hit a whole new standard of moron."

"What'd he do?" Brick couldn't even guess if he tried. Figuring out what Jo found moronic and what Lightning would do weren't things he wasn't good at. Sort of like his failure at fashion. Though he had buddied up with Lindsay to get her tips recently. She was surprisingly helpful, even though she kept calling him Buzz.

"He..." Jo started laughing, "He... get this..." she laughed again, doubling over and holding her stomach and slapping her knee.

"Okay..." Brick thought it must have been pretty good to get that reaction.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." She laughed even harder now, coming up and wiping away a tear until she realized that Brick was not laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked, confused.

"What's so..." Jo started incredulously. "He's an idiot. He thought I was a guy all last season and now he wants me to be his girlfriend? Psh. He is sha-stupid."

"But you'd make a super girlfriend. You're punctual, and low maintenance, and forthright, and intelligent. Any man would be honored, ma'am."

Now Jo had to really fight the urge not to blush. She felt awkward and she wanted to take him down a peg. And what was this anyway, pick on Jo day? "And you'd make a super adult diaper commercial." She told him, glancing at her nails. "Anyway, who said I wanted to go out with that hulk of dumb? I just want to get him off my back."

Jo was more scared than anything when it came to Lightning, not that she'd admit it. Dating was a whole uncomfortable zone that she wasn't keen on getting into. Plus there was Lightning with all his 'cheerleader' experience and her with none and she just didn't want to be humiliated.

"Well..." Brick started slowly, looking hesitant to speak any further.

"Well what Soggy Shorts?"

"I was just thinking..." He trailed off again.

"Spit it out already."

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"What? What the heck is wrong with you?" She threw her hands up. "Didn't I just tell you I wanted to get Jockstrap off my back? I don't need this from you too!"

"I was just thinking that it might help you get him off your back if you were already taken."

Jo stroked her chin, thinking about it. "You do have a point." She considered it again. "But then I'd have to tell people that I'm dating Sir Pees a Lot."

Brick looked so hurt that it caused Jo to bite her lip and glance down at the dirt, feeling sorry for him.

"Okay fine. I guess I could use the help getting Meat for Brains off of me. But no cutsey, cuddly stuff. No lip locking unless absolutely necessary and the most important rule of all..."

Brick's eyes widened as she lay into him.

"I call the shots."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

.

* * *

_Yes, Brick likes to be dominated.__  
_

_Pair Jock or Joning__?_**_  
_**

**Tell me!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.**_  
_

_I do want to put another side pairing in as a cameo besides this triangle.  
_

_Any suggestions?  
_

_And two people will cameo next chapter.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

* * *

**The Dating Game  
**

.**  
**

"You're Sha-WHAT?!" Lightning couldn't believe it when Jo broke the news in the cabin later. He'd been asking out Jo because he thought she was single and now he was finding out she wasn't. His mouth was still hanging open and he took another minute to recover. "Since when?"

"Since when does it matter Bozo? I'm off the market."

"With who?"

"Oh y'know... someone." Jo did not want to answer that question. As soon as he found out she was dating Leaky McGee he was going to laugh at her - and it was going to be well deserved. As manly as Brick was, he didn't really compete with Lightning. And he kinda reeked of desperation (and urine, on occasion).

"Someone named who?"

"Someone named me." Brick said, turning up and pointing to himself as he put an arm around Jo.

She was going to die of humiliation. She was going to die of humiliation right now on the spot.

It was Lightning's time to laugh now. He doubled right over, on the ground rolling around in stitches.

"It's not funny Quarter-Brain." She kicked him on the ground as hard as she could manage while also shrugging away from Brick.

"Ow." That made his laughter die down. He stood up again and looked between the two of them, like he was just figuring this out. "You seriously rejected the Lightning to date this weasel?" He sounded hurt.

"I guess she picked the better man."

"Na-uh. Lightning will sha-show you both who the better man is." Both of their competitive sides now were ignited and both Lightning and Brick were standing in front of each other, puffing their chests out.

Jo could smell that. Testosterone. She smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh brother." What had she started? This could have all been avoided if she'd just kicked Lightning in the kiwis when he asked her the first time.

"Oh it's on." Cried Lightning.

"You just name the time and place." Brick told him.

And now Jo had two guys fighting over her like a piece of meat. At first she thought that she'd break them up over it, but it could be fun to watch them compete. Plus she'd probably never be in this position again. "Just this once I'm going to allow this." Jo said.

But the two of them didn't hear her, they were too busy growling at each other.

"You're going sha-down!"

"Make me!"

"Great." Jo muttered rolling her eyes, but she could probably use this.

* * *

.

* * *

_It begins.  
_

_Pair Jock or Joning__?_**_  
_**

**Tell me!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.**_  
_

_Still not many requests for side pairings.  
_

_Unless anyone actually wants Scott and Sierra. lol.  
_

_Crack pairing much?  
_

_I do crack pair someone else with Sierra...  
If you can correctly guess who it is, I will write you a oneshot.  
_

_**SO GUESS!**  
_

* * *

_.  
_

* * *

**The Dating Game  
**

.**  
**

Lightning and Brick had been bickering for three days, showing off whenever Jo was around and boasting when she wasn't. It wasn't hard for everyone else to notice.

"What's up with them?" Scott pointed a thumb in the two scowling competitors' direction.

"Oh. They're just fighting over Jo." Sierra the stalker informed him. "I put a poll up on my blog who I think should win. Will it be the ever loyal Cadet Brick or will it be the ever hunky Quarterback Lightning. Ooooooh."

"Who cares?" Scott waved her off. "As long as they destroy each other so there's less competition for us to have to deal with."

"She should be with ME." They could hear the two of them at it again.

"No, she should be with ME."

"Oh, I dream one day that Cody will fight someone for me!" Sierra sighed.

"Yeah, keep dreamin' Crazy." Scott walked away from her. That was far too much time in the presence of Sierra for him.

"Will you two lame brains stop it?" Jo yelled at them, as she came across their argument. It was getting tired already and her respect for both of them (such as it was) was dwindling. "At this rate I'm not going to want either of you! So just stop trying to beat each other up and do something useful." Testosterone instead of sense the both of them. Jo thanked God that she wasn't a guy.

That made them stop. Lightning pouted and dropped yelling at Brick to come up to her. "But you've got to pick the Lightning."

"I think you should pick Brick." Sierra said, getting involved. "Jock is the most popular couple on my blog. That's your pairing name. Jock. Isn't it niceeeeeeee? Jock is the second most popular Revenge of the Island couple. Second only to Mike and Zoey. Even despite the fact that you guys have never even dated." Sierra paused her nattering and put a finger to her chin, tapping it. "Apparently mutant/human relationships mustn't be very popular." She stated again regarding Sam and Dakota.

"Shut it Loser Fangirl." Jo said, eye twitching at the idea of fangirl blogs trying to get involved with her love life.

"Just trying to be of assistance." Replied a now-depressed Sierra, pouting and turning away from them.

"So who are you gonna pick?" Lightning asked, knowing it had to be him. There was no way he would lose out again. LIGHTNING did NOT lose.

"Neither of us." Brick stood forward and said.

Lightning and Jo were both shocked.

"Say what?" said Lightning.

"Yeah, what Beef for Brains said."

"You're dropping out of the running? Yes. Sha-Lightning is the WINNER! Now time to kiss the prize!"

Jo put a fist out and knocked him out before he could advance any closer with that intention.

"All I'm saying is that each of us should get a chance to make our case. Jo can't really decide until she's gone on dates with us. That's all."

"Go on a date with you two idiots? What a waste of a night."

"Separately."

"What a waste of two nights."

"Jo..." Brick reprimanded her firmly.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just so you two focus on what you should really be focusing on." The game. Not this romance junk.

* * *

.

* * *

_Who gets a date first?  
_

_Pair Jock or Joning__?_**_  
_**

**Tell me!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.**_  
_

_Sorry about not updating.  
_

_I was kinda thrown off with news that Brick wouldn't be in the next season._

_Buttttt... I have a hunch he might be yet. ;-)_

* * *

_.  
_

* * *

**The Dating Game  
**

.**  
**

Jo didn't exactly doll herself up. No make-up this time - she'd learned her lesson from before and she wasn't keen to make herself beautiful for Quarter-Brain. However she was convinced out of wearing that same track suit by some of the girls who thought she should wear date clothes.

So there she was in a grey t-shirt this time with a pair of black slacks. Pantsuit slacks. No way they were getting her in a skirt. Feminine without being girly.

Lightning was clearly not impressed with the clothing choice. "Aw man, you're wearing that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Jo now felt very self conscious. She hated feeling like that. Like she wasn't good enough. But she knew that feeling had to be wrong. She was BETTER than him. He sucked and he was lucky she was showing up at all. Stupid Lightning.

"Lightning just thought that you would, you know, look like a girl for our first..."

She punched him in the arm. "Be very careful there Jockstrap. Finish that sentence and you'll be eating your own underwear at a table for one."

Lightning got the point. He rubbed at his arm and held out his other arm to escort her. "So how about we go to the restaurant?" He squeaked, still in pain.

Jo took his arm, an eyebrow quirked. "Restaurant?"

"Well, cafeteria."

"And you've outdone yourself already, Beef for Brains. Congratulations."

Even though it was only the cafeteria (and Jo hoped to God that Chef wasn't in there cooking or chaperoning their date, both were equally repulsive) Jo felt nervous. It was her first date and even though this was some awkward ritual that she knew she had to get through she wasn't sure if she could enjoy it.

What did Sha-Moron expect from her? Probably not much with that pea of a brain.

What did she expect from him?

"Sooooo..." He began and she turned her head in surprise. Was she mistaken or was Jockstrap just as nervous as she was?

"Why are you doing this?" Jo spoke up. "Is it because you pity me? Because if you have told anyone about that never being kissed thing..." She threatened.

"No, man, I forgot about that. You know more guys would go for you if you didn't..."

"Didn't what? If you're going to say 'dress like a guy' I'm going back to the cabin."

Lightning's voice went an octave higher, it was obvious he had been meaning to say 'dress like a guy'. "Punch people so much?"

"I'm only going on this date because Corporal Wets His Pants asked me to." Jo told him.

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Do you think I would have agreed to this otherwise?" She did not like feeling vulnerable and she was feeling like that right now. That's why she decided to speak up about it all.

"So you'd rather be on the sha-date with Brick?"

"No! That wasn't what I said! I don't know!" Replied a flustered Jo.

"It's a simple question. Who would you rather be on the date with?"

"Neither of you. Besides, I'm going out with Cadet Loser tomorrow night, so what does it matter?"

It mattered to Lightning but he figured he'd let it go and just try to enjoy the rest of the date.

* * *

.

* * *

_Ooohhh... Jo is a thinking.  
_

_Changes in the wind?_

**It's likely!  
**


End file.
